Stronger than Steel
by Hilarious-Rockin-Robot
Summary: Shockburner thought he knew his loyalties were with his fellow Decepticons. But his loyalties are tested when he is made caregiver to a young femme sparkling. Will he leave the Cons to protect the femme's future, or stay true to the Decepticons? TFP verse


**Okay, so hello to the internet world. This is my first TF story. It is centered around my fan characters. So, if you don't like this type of story, don't read it. **

**Based during the beginning part of the Civil War on Cybertron.**

Klik- under a second

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Joor- 6 hours

Orn- 2 weeks

Vorn- 83 years

Outskirts of Kaon; early into Cybertron Civil War

Shockburner sat silently in his chair, his crimson optics dimmed and unfocused. He was running over the mission's objectives in his mental processors for the tenth time this trip; he wanted to make sure he was going to follow every command to the tee. The large white and black Decepticon felt his fingers twitch unconsciously and the flowing electricity that ran through them. The term "itching for battle" was clearly an understatement in his case. His whole body was craving it.

From what Shockburner had gathered before being sent off, the head intel Decepticon Soundwave had found some rather unsettling news. Apparently, there was an Autobot base on the very outskirts of Kaon and said base had been there for more than a couple of orns. And they had only found out about it's existence only a joor ago. And a certain leader of the Decepticons wasn't very pleased with this information. His anger could only be suppressed for so long...

Soundwave had calculated that there were about a dozen or so Autobots running the base while about twenty neutrals called the place their home. Megatron had looked like he was going to wring someone's neck as his intel officer reported. Autobots were the enemy, plain and simple. They were like a sore to Megatron and his plans for taking over; something that no matter what he did, it came back and festered worse than before. To whoever sided with the enemy was deemed so. There was no gray sides in this war, Megatron had hammered that into everyone's CPU. You were either with the Decepticons or against them. So, Megatron, not enjoying the gray side, also despised the neutrals and had them eliminated as well.

Naturally, when hearing the news, he acted immediately and ordered that the base and everyone living in it all be destroyed.

So, to ease his growing rage, he sent out a ragtag team of Decepticons to the location where Soundwave had picked up the Autobot signal. The group of Decepticons assembled were more than happy to oblige to their master's wants. The Autobot scum that dared to venture too close to the Decepticon capitol were going to witness first hand why that was a very VERY bad idea.

Shockburner roused from his deep musings and allowed his visual receptors to scan the others in the small aircraft. Besides the pilot, there were only seven of them seated. A relatively small number, but they would be enough. Shockburner had reviewed their backgrounds while he sat there as well. Even though the group consisted of bots younger than him by a couple of vorns, they had a reputation that matched his. Bloody backgrounds and a trail of dead corpses following in their wake was enough to prove them necessary for this mission. He shifted a bit in the metal chair beneath him, his armor plating adjusting slightly. Shockburner's reputation was known in both Decepticon territory and Autobot territory. Both sides feared him and he made sure to keep it that way. No one dared to taunt or tease him in attempts to get him angry. Those who had never lived to brag about it.

The large Decepticon looked to the two younger Cons in the group, his optics dimming. They were his new rookies after he had lost his last one in an explosion in an Autobot infested town. Dreadknock was the youngest of the two. He was a cocky youngling with a bad mouth and an equally horrible paint job. It was a very bright green color, one that would draw attention rather than keep him unseen. Shockburner knew he was going to have trouble with this young mech. Just by feeling the air around him and greeting him for the first time was enough time to determine that factor. The next one, a gray and purple mech designated Scatterblade, was seated next to Dreadknock. He was a quiet Con, looking like he was always thinking about something in his internal hard drive. The bot was an excellent fighter, always calculating in his processors his next move. Shockburner had witnessed this first hand when he had spared with the pair an orn ago. Dreadknock always went to offense, relentlessly attacking his enemy with his hammer-looking weapons. Shockburner had easily put the little Con in his place; fuel the emotions and you have advantage. Scatterblade was a bit of a harder opponent. With his multiple blades and lithe body, Shockburner had a troublesome time with the younger Con. But, his patience won the battle and he had overtook the rookie when Scatterblade had let his guard down for a klik. Enough time in Shockburner's book to bring the mech down.

His hearing receptors whirred when he heard chattering to his right side. The Con turned and glanced over the other four seated with him. There was Quickglide, the pure black saboteur of the group. He was busy chatting with a Decepticon that was a foot taller than him designated Thunderwave. A very large Decepticon sat a little near the back towards the off ramp. He was known as Metalcrusher. A big Con with an even bigger temper. And sitting directly in front of him...he felt a shiver threaten to shake his inner plating. A flying Decepticon by the designation Blackout was seated across from him. The flier was younger than Shockburner by a vorn and a little taller that the lead Con. It wasn't his looks nor his past that the older bot was disgusted by. It was the Con's unusual symbiotic bond with the drone known as Scorponok that wanted Shockburner to squirm. Blackout never really talked much; most of his talking was to the little parasite that called his backside home. Shockburner really didn't want the black and dark brown mech with him, arguing that he had enough capable bots already. But, Soundwave and Megatron both agreed to keep the creepy bot on the team, stating the Decepticon would be helpful on the mission with his power of downing anything electronical in a small radius. So, unwillingly, Shockburner gave into the higher up's demands and allowed the mech on his team. That didn't mean he would like it though...

As if to put him more at unease on purpose, the scorpion looking drone began to move and crawl up to Blackout's shoulder. Shockburner saw the unmistakable sneer on the younger Con's facial plates as he stared at the older mech before him, Scoponok looking like a large mutated pet and having the equally matching look in his eyes. Shockburner narrowed his optics and caused them to brighten. He had to prove that, even if the little freak was getting under his metallic armor, he wasn't going to let some punk push him around. The two sat staring at one another for a few kliks before a sound caused both of them to look up.

"_We'll be landing shortly, Decepticons_!" a voice called over the intercom. "_I suggest you get locked and loaded_!" The carrier came alive with the noise of Cons transforming their weapons and checking them for imperfections. Shockburner sat and watched as they obeyed the pilot's message. He waited till they were all ready before he stood and braced himself by grabbing hold of support wires above his head.

"Alright, now listen up!" he barked, causing all fourteen pairs of red optics to look up at him. "I want to make this very clear; nobody, and I mean NOBODY, is to do anything nor blast anyone til I give the go ahead. You all are under my command on this mission and if I see some bot not obeying an order I have given, I'll make sure that said bot wish he was going to rot in the Pit once I'm through with him." He waited for a comeback, for anyone to dare question his authority. When no one spoke, he continued. "Now, these Auto-scum and their pathetic neutrals are hiding something in this base. I don't want you lot to go and blast every bot you see; I want some of the gutless rust heaps alive so we can see what they were really up to. We'll take down the Autobots first since they got weapons and know a thing or two about battle. The neutrals will be for later. Who knows, there might be some femme neutrals down there waiting for us." A chorus of snickers arose from the seated Cons. Shockburner waited till they finished before he added more. "Once we land, we'll set up a rendezvous with the pilot for his return trip and talk about what to do next." After saying this, the large Decepticon made his way to the cockpit and tapped the pilot on the shoulder. "Bring us down," he shouted over the roar of the engine. The pilot gave a crisp nod and began to bring the aircraft to descent. Shockburner returned to his seat and sat down. Dreadknock leaned over once the lead Con settled and poked the older mech in the arm. When Shockburner finally looked down at the smaller Decepticon, Dreadknock could barely contain his excitement.

"Those Autobots don't stand a chance, do they teach?" he stated. "Cuz, Decepticons are the best bots around. Those CPU lackin' goody bots don't got the guts like we do. They'd rather hide in the dirt or in their femme-looking cities they got rather than face us head on. I can't wait to bash their faces in or shoot 'em full of holes..." The youngling continued to ramble on about how better the Decepticons were than the Autobots and how he was going to smash them to bits when he got a hold of them. Shockburner rolled his optics and leaned back in his chair. The slagging youngling was going to get himself killed if he kept thinking this way. He saw the irritated look on all the other bots' faces while Dreadknock babbled nonsense. While the youngling was still going on, Shockburner brought his hand back slowly and aimed it. When he had the right place in sight, he brought his servo down and cuffed the mech smartly on the back of the metal tin the youngling called a head. Dreadknock let an agitated and pained whine escape from his motor as he rubbed his dented metal gingerly. Shockburner gave the mech a glare and heard the others chuckle.

"Don't take your opponents lightly, youngling," the lead Con growled, looking at the others. "Though I hate to admit it, Autobots aren't complete spineless fools. They know how to fight like us. But, unlike us, they don't always win." Silence filled the carrier. Shockburner stood from his seat and walked to the back as he felt the carrier begin to hover lower in the air. He saw the rest stand and follow his lead, lining up behind him. Dreadknock was still nursing his head. But, with a nudge from his fellow rookie Scatterblade, the youngling stood and followed him. Shockburner watched his trainees with a hidden smile and turned to the now opening off ramp. As soon as the ramp touched land the older mech strode out. The rest followed suit and soon he and his team had settled down onto the rocky surface. Shockburner felt a jolt of electricity shoot from his hands into the ground when his systems jumped in excitement. The others saw the bolts leave the Con's hands and they stepped back. They knew the reason behind his name; the Decepticons all there had witnessed first hand the power behind his attack. They saw what was left of his enemies once he finished them off. Or, more so the smoking heap of twisted metal that once was a bot. Shockburner truly lived by his name. And they feared him for it.

Shockburner turned and looked back at his fellow brothers-in-arms, a evil smirk upon his facial plates. "Decepticons! Move out!"

X x X x X x X x X

Lunar was busying herself with a reckless sparkling. The Autobot medic let out a huff of frustration as said sparkling let out a series of joyous giggles, ducking underneath metal tables and berths as he ran from the femme. She had called the sparkling's name, stating he was scheduled for his next recharge. The child Cybertronian only would exclaim he wasn't tired and he ignored the medic's threats and death warrants. He ducked under another table and watched as Lunar followed him. He could here the rumbling of her agitated motor vibrate against the floor as she knelt down and peered at him. Her eyes were glowing bright with annoyance.

"For the last time, Gunner, if you don't come out by the time I count to five, I'll send for your caretaker," she growled. Gunner only snickered and slid farther under as the silver femme attempted a grab at him. He squealed and crawled towards another table, sticking close to the wall as he did so. Lunar grumbled about spoiled sparklings as she stood and followed where the mischievous mech ran off to. She heard the medbay doors slide open and she only glanced over her should to see the newcomer. A cherry red femme strode in, a small bundle cradled in her arms. She smiled at the medic.

"Hey Lunar," the other femme greeted, her wings perking up in a cheery matter. Lunar muttered a hello and ducked underneath a table. The femme cooed to the bundle in her arms as she walked over to an empty cradle. The pink blanket-covered femmling squeaked with delight and grabbed the thin digit that was wagging in her face. The Autobot chuckled and settled the sparkling into the small protected berth. She hovered over the bed for a bit, staring down at the femme sparkling as the child chirped and click with enjoyment. A clang of metal caused the red femme to look up and behind her to the angered medic. Lunar had crawled under a examining table when she had jerked her head up too fast and smashed it against the top. The red Autobot could hear Gunner's laughter as he evaded Lunar's grasp once more. Sighing, the fellow femme walked over to where she heard the giggles and proceeded to get down on her servos and knees. She saw Gunner's lithe dark form and his light blue optics glowing at her from the wall where he had rested against.

"Gunner, you know it isn't very nice to run away from Lunar," the femme stated kindly, making sure the sparkling had his optics on her. "Now, it is time for your recharge. Silverstreak won't be happy if he hears that you skipped it. And that means no playing with the other sparklings." She saw his optics dim ever so slightly as he began to consider this predicament. She knew she had him. "So, let's come out, apologize to Lunar, and get you ready for recharge, okay?" The red femme backed up and stood fully. Soon, Gunner crawled out of his hiding spot and stood before the Autobot, a sheepish look on his facial plates. Lunar took a spot next to her fellow bot and glared down at the current pain in her aft. The sparkling looked to the floor and rubbed his feet together nervously.

"Soowee I wan away fom you, Wuna," the mechling muttered. Lunar snorted and patted the child on the head once.

"You're forgiven, you fired circuit board," the medic said. She opened a comm. with her assistant medic. /_**Thruster, get your sorry bumper in here and take Gunner up to the sparkling nursery. He's due for a recharge with the rest of them.**_/ She didn't wait for his reply. Once Gunner was seated of a table, Lunar turned and eyed the red femme beside her. "I want to know how you are able to make the sparklings listen to you, Firefly," she told the younger femme as they waited for Thruster. The red bot designated Firefly only smiled and shrugged.

"I guess they just like me, Lunar," she replied. "You have to admit though, I am a lot nicer than you." Firefly giggled while Lunar rolled her optics. They began to tidy up the lab, fixing up dropped utensils and cloths that had been knocked over during the chase. A dark blue Autobot came into the lab later on and took care of Gunner. Firefly said hello to the mech, who waved shyly back at her. Lunar only gave the bot a look before he quickly exited the room, sparkling in his arms. Firefly only shook her head at the medic's behavior and tip-toed over to where she had laid the femme sparkling earlier. The little robot was curled up and deep in recharge when Firefly returned, a thumb well placed in her mouth. The blanket was unwrapped from her tiny body, exposing her to the cold air. Firefly quickly corrected the blanket on top of the femling and rested her arms on the edge of the berth. She heard Lunar take a spot on the other side of the cradle and heard a soft clink of metal as she prepared her examining tools.

"You've been taking good care of this sparkling," the medic told the red femme across from her. "I was afraid we were going to lose her when her creators both died. You helped her pull through." Firefly only nodded in acknowledgement as she continued to watch the sleeping child. Lunar quickly and quietly hook up some wires to the motionless body. Once the wires were connected, the silver bot looked at a screen on the device she was using. "Lucky for us, she hasn't contacted any viruses or bugs since her recent upgrade. She is, for now, a healthy little femme." Lunar removed the wires she had hooked up to her and moved the device back to it's original spot. Firefly gave a silent sigh of relief and let her engines purr slightly. The two stood by the crib for a few kliks, both staring down at the recharging femling. They were thinking about the young Cybertronian's future; how this war was going to affect the youth later on in life was still shrouded in darkness. No one knew what the outcome was to be. Both femmes hoped that it would turn out in their favor in the end.

A knock on the door brought their attention upwards. Lunar moved away from the small berth first, leaving Firefly to watch the sparkling. The silver femme opened the door and was standing face to face with a very beaten looking Autobot. Lunar's facial plates grew wide in horror as she caught the soldier as he fell forward. She let out a grunt as she stopped the mech from face planting into the metal floor and slowly brought him down into a lying position face up. Firefly was soon by the medic's side as she was examining the wounds. The red femme's eyes were wide and bright. Her spark chamber felt tight.

"Heatbash, what happened? Did you get into another match with Spear?" she questioned, hoping that her answer would be something she wanted to hear. But, she felt her tank flip when the Autobot shook his head slowly.

"Decepticons...didn't know...they...they found usss...There killin' everyone..." the bot stuttered. Lunar left to grab some surgical tools while Firefly kneeled by the mech's side. She slipped her hand in his, trying to comfort him.

"Where are the Cons at, Heat?" she whispered urgently, her vocal processors almost squeaking in stress. "Are they out near the border? Did you run into them while you were on patrol?" Again the mech shook his head. Firefly felt her spark sink as he said his reply.

"Cons...they're in the base...Firefly...they found us."


End file.
